The beauty and the tramp
by Yukina-chaan
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une jeune princesse nommée Eren , le jour de ses 16 ans elle va pour la première fois sortir de l'enceinte de son château. Mais qui sait qu'elle rencontre elle pourrait bien faire? Je suis très nulle en résumée . mais il y aura plein de surprise à venir ! ;) Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ! :0 (Et heureusement d'ailleurs).
1. chapter 1

THE BEAUTY AND THE TRAMP

CHAPITRE 1: LA CHUTE DE TOUT UN MONDE

Tout se passe dans une lointaine contrée japonaise au sein des provinces et plus précisément dans la ville de Shiganshina. Cette ville était régi par une riche famille de nobles : les Jaeger.

Cette famille n'avait qu'une seule héritière nommée : Eren.

Prénom assez peu commun pour une jeune fille de bonne famille malgré cela elle était doté d'une beauté singulière. De grands yeux verts au reflets céruléen presque où on pouvait s'y perdre , un teint dorée ainsi que des cheveux brun ébène et courts.

Elle avait un caractère explosif et était très vive.

Tout se passait pour le mieux dans cette ville entourée de remparts et de murailles isolant ses habitants du vaste monde : derrière ces murs se cachaient des dangers inimaginables disait-on. Et c'est exactement là que la jeune fille voulait aller. Eren avait de nombreux livres parlant de l'extérieur : des étendues d'eau salée à perte de vu où gisaient d'immenses trésors , des étendues de sable chauds et dorée mais aussi des contrées gelées...C'était son ami d'enfance qui lui faisait découvrir cela : il se nommait Armin Arlert. Le fils de la gouvernante , il avait d'immenses yeux bleus saphir et de beaux cheveux blonds.

C'était aujourd'hui le seizième anniversaire de la jeune Eren devenue aujourd'hui une jeune femme. Pour la première fois de sa vue elle allait pouvoir sortir de l'enceinte de sa cage dorée : cette ville devait regorger de fabuleuses choses à découvrir. Contrairement à son habitude elle se leva à la première heure , fit sa toilette et s'habilla promptement avant d'aller à la ville après avoir embrassé ses parents.

Elle leur fit signe jusque ne plus les voir et courut ensuite à travers les rues.

L'air y était si frais , il y avait des maisons et des étalages à pertes de vues : fruits , légumes , pâtisseries... tellement de choses.

Eren: Il faudrait certainement toute une vie pour goûter à toute ces choses...

Elle ria puis arpenta les rues ainsi que les petites échoppes. Après quelques bonnes heures , elle décida de s'asseoir sur le muret de la fontaine en regardant les nuages. Elle finit par fermer les yeux puis les ouvrit subitement à l'affût d'un éventuel bruit , son regard se posa sur une mante religieuse dévorant un insecte. Un rictus d'horreur se dessina sur son visage , la jeune noble se releva tapotant un peu sa robe et rentra chez elle. Elle se faufila à travers de petites ruelles pour rentrer plus vite au domaine familial. Tout à coup , elle se fit plaquer contre le mur.

Eren: Aaaah!!!

Elle sentit une lame froide sous son cou et un regard haineux la fixant.

Livaï: Ne bouge pas où je te tue sur le champs...

Eren:Mais que...Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez !? Lâchez moi!

Livaï:Tu es une gosse de riche de riche c'est ça? Ça se voit à ta tête...

Eren: Vous...vous voulez de l'argent c'est ça? Lâchez moi , et j'irai demander de l'argent à mon père. Je vous jure que je vous en ramènerai ! Quel est votre nom ?

Le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs sourit amèrement.

Livaï: Tu crois que je vais te croire ?... Je sais que tu as du fric sur toi...

Un éclair jaune déchira le ciel et s'abattit violemment au sol à quelques mètres d'eux , de la vapeur brûlante se diffusa par de là les rues en même temps que des pan de la muraille protectrice tombaient au sol. La jeune fille se crispa et tremblait de peur. Son assaillant ne la retint pas plus longtemps et lui attrapa le poignet en courant à travers les rues alors que des bâtiments s'effondraient.

Eren:Mais que...Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!

Livaï: Des titans...

Eren:Mais...mais...tous le monde dit qu'ils ne pouvaient pas franchir le mur!

Livaï:...

Sous ses yeux des dizaines de gens mourraient sous les dents de ces êtres abominables ressemblant à des humains mais pourtant n'en était pas.

Eren:Mes parents...! Je dois allez les voir! Nous devons à aller au manoir!

Elle tenta de se défaire de la prise mais ne pût rien faire , regardant la manoir s'éloigner de plus en plus.

Eren: Je vous en prie ! Je dois voir mes parents !

Une portion d'un bâtiment s'écrasa devant eux poussant le plus vieux à rebrousser chemin , la jeune fille en profita pour passer devant et l'entraîner vers le manoir.

Livaï: Qu'est-ce que tu fous..?!

Eren: Je ne vous connais pas , vous avez même essayé de me tuer mais je ne veux pas vous laisser mourir! Nous serons en sécurité là-bas!

Elle continua de courir et arriva devant le manoir en ruine , la jeune fille se laissa tomber à genoux et regarda les ruines fumantes puis pleura.

Eren:Non...non...

Le brun se crispa alors qu'il entendit un cri éloigné et des gémissements provenant des ruines de la demeure.

...à suivre


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2: UNE AUBE SANGLANTE**

 _ **La terreur d'être dominé par eux…**_  
 _ **L'humiliation d'être emprisonnée dans une cage**_

Eren:Ils n'ont pas pu atteindre ma maison..En tournant au coin de cette rue ma maison aurait dû être...Ce n'est pas possible….

Elle resta assise par terre se tenant la tête , choquée et tentant de se rassurer  
Le brun se crispa alors qu'il entendit un cri éloigné et des gémissements provenant des ruines de la demeure. Il se dirigea vers la source des plaintes et découvrit une femme à moitié prise sous les décombres de l'ancien manoir.

C'était une femme aux grands yeux couleur noisette , elle avait des cheveux lisse et mi long et d'un brun profond : ceux-ci étaient maintenu sur le côté par un élastique rouge. Cette femme était la copie conforme d'Eren mais avec un air plus mature mais tout aussi fougueux. Elle semblait très affaiblie.  
Dès qu'elle vit le jeune homme , une lueur d'espoir se profila dans son regard.

Carla:Ma fille! Ma fille , Eren , est allée en ville! Je vous en prie retrouvez la moi!

La fille en question à l'entente lointaine de la voix de sa mère sécha ses larmes et se dirigea vers elle. Celle-ci se figea d'horreur lorsqu'elle vit sa mère mais se précipita sur celle-ci.

Eren:Maman!

Sa mère reprit un peu plus ses esprits.

Carla:Eren.. !

L'interpellée tenta de soulever le pilier fondateur qui retenait sa mère prisonnière.

Eren: Ne restez pas là à rien faire aidez moi plutôt !

Le vagabond fronça les sourcils légèrement pris de peu tandis que la plus jeune essayait de dégager la poutre qui obstruait les mouvements de sa mère.  
Il siffla entre ses dents avant d'essayer de dégager les éventuels débris qui pourraient gêner.

Un bruit de pas assourdissant se fit entendre à proximité…

Eren leva la tête et vit un titan d'environ 15 mètres...Un sourire béat voire carnassier figé sur le visage jusqu'aux pommettes , des cheveux blonds platine et courts encadrant son visage effrayant. Celle-ci serra la mâchoire et mit plus d'entrain dans son labeur.

Eren : Il faut qu'on fasses vite !  
Livaï:Je sais !

Carla posa son regard sur eux , un air désemparé et choqué se lisant sur son visage malgré le fait qu'elle tentait de dissimuler sa peur grandissante.

Carla:Les titans sont entrés c'est ça ?…

Elle regarda sa fille droit dans les yeux .

Carla:Eren il faut que tu sortes de là , il faut que tu t'en ailles

Carla prit d'un air résigné puis reporta son attention sur Livaï.

Carla:Je vous en supplie...prenez soin d'elle...prenez soin de ma fille...Elle ne pourra jamais se débrouiller seule...Fuyez tous les deux  
Eren:Bien sur que je veux fuir ! Dépêche toi si tu veux qu'on partes ! Dépêche toi de sortir je t'abandonnerai pas !  
Carla:Non il est trop tard pour moi , j'ai la jambe droite écrasée...Même si tu arrives à me dégager je ne peux plus courir.

Celle-ci fixait obstinément le sol , terrorisée intérieurement.

Eren:Je te porterais alors !  
Carla:Tu n'es vraiment qu'une tête de mule ! Pourquoi tu n'écoute jamais ce que je te dis! Je t'en prie obéis pour une fois !  
Eren:Non je restes !

Sa fille ne fit qu'à sa tête retenant ses larmes alors qu'elle savait que la menace approchait.

Carla:Les titans vont nous tuer tous les trois

Le brun prit une profonde inspiration gardant son sang-froid et regarda autour de lui avant s'apercevoir un cheval qui était attelé à une voiture démoli , il se précipita vers celui-ci et le ramena.

Elle se fit vivement empoigner par le plus vieux et poser sur le cheval , la brune se démena et tenta de se défaire de la prise.

Eren:Hé ! Arrêtez ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez lâchez moi ! Espèce de trouillard ! Ma mère est encore là-bas coincée !

Livaï monta à son tour sur le cheval avant de partir à grand galop. La mère d'Eren sourit tristement les regardant partir.

Carla:Merci…

Eren s'accrocha à Livaï d'une main tout en tournant la tête et tendit l'autre vers sa mère.

Eren:Maman !

Sa mère fit de même et cria de toute ses force les larmes aux yeux.


End file.
